Grabbing A Moment In Time
by Basmathgirl
Summary: This is a series of small tales set in an AU where Donna and the Doctor are a couple idly chatting.
1. A Moment In Time

**Warning:** Contains mild acts of lust.

**Summary:** Set in a fluffy AU where the Doctor and Donna are a couple.

**Disclaimer:** I own Doctor Who memorabilia, but not the BBC TV show.

* * *

The Doctor entered the kitchen looking thoughtful. Donna was looking through the cupboards for cereal and turned to greet him. "Morning, Spaceman! What's up? You look worried."

"Morning Donna, I was thinking about the problem with the canlotery emanagement supporial configurations, but I'm not sure about standardising the output determinants. I wonder if there's that shop still on Leax that has those… whatdyamacallits…"

He had come up behind her, holding her around the waist, and had trailed off in his speech to look at a far and distant place that amazingly was also located on her cleavage. Donna looked into his eyes to judge whether this was a fazed out moment or daydreaming lust. The lights were on but nobody was home. It was the former situation then.

"Will you stop looking at my boobs like that!" she ordered.

His gaze came back into focus. "I wasn't, not this time anyway. And don't call them 'boobs'! It makes it sound like they've done something wrong," he protested.

"Well, they're not always on their best behaviour," she countered.

"Why? What on earth do they do wrong?" he asked.

"For a start, they attack me when I try to run fast!" her look dared him to contradict her.

"Do they? I've never noticed." Well, he hadn't!

"How can you not notice? They practically hit me in the face!" What was it with men/aliens not being able to see the glaringly obvious?

"Ah, well, I'll have to stop running in front of you in future to get a better….look!" he pulled her to him tightly, emphasising the last word.

"You saucy s-…!" but she didn't get the chance to finish that sentence. Not that she had an overwhelming desire to, mind you.

.


	2. Morning Glory

**Warning:** Contains no plot whatsoever, one usage of a mild swear word, but plenty of innuendo.

**Summary:** Set in an AU of fluff, the Doctor and Donna are a couple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either of the characters in this story, I'm afraid the BBC has that privilege.

**A/N:** Hubby accidentally gave me the idea for this one.

* * *

**Morning Glory**

.

Donna woke up, rolled over and found the Doctor watching her attentively. He was thinking something as he lay watching her, that much was clear from his intense gaze, but Donna did not expect him to suddenly exclaim, "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" she asked. What on earth had she done wrong? Nothing as far as she was concerned.

"Stop looking sexy! You're exuding sexiness." He smiled suggestively at her.

"Ood! Ood!" she automatically responded.

"Not Ood! Exude!" he clarified.

"Okay, I'll stop exuding sexiness in a minute," she promised.

"Why in a minute?" he wondered.

"I have to enjoy it a bit first. I'm stopping exuding… now!" Donna did her best to stop. She really did.

"…" he didn't look convinced.

"Is it working yet?" she had to know whether it had worked or not.

"No." He didn't look too upset about this though.

"I'll have to do something else then." She wracked her brains for a quick solution.

"I can think of something else you can do," he offered.

"I bet you can!" she laughed.

"I mean you can help keep me warm." Why did she always assume he had a one-track mind? Okay, she was normally right when they were in bed.

"And that's exactly what I thought you would say! I'm sure I could make you hot in fact." Donna immediately felt the interest building in him.

"Ooh! I could cope with that." He looked positively pleased.

"I'm sure you could." In fact, she was convinced.

"Come here then." He made a grab for her, and pulled her close to him.

"Arrrghh! You're bloody freezing!" she tried to move away from him, but the Doctor kept her tight up against him.

"I thought you'd be use to it by now." Yep, there was the pout!

"Used to, yes! Want, no! There is a difference." She placed a consoling hand on his chest and ran it up and across to his shoulder.

"But all you have to do is rub yourself against me for a bit and I'll get warm." He demonstrated this with a little movement.

"And what exactly do I get out of this, apart from a cold?" she decided to make him work for this treat.

"You get me! All lovely and… hot." He ran his hands in patterns on her back and breathed into her ear low and seductively.

"Hmm… might be worth it." She tried not to moan, but it sort of came out that way.

"Are you thinking about Johnny Depp?" he suddenly asked. Not that he was worried that she fantasised about anyone else or anything. Just checking, that's all.

"No. Do you want me to?" she instantly offered. It could add to the fun, after all.

"Yeah, go on then." Yeah, fun was good, very good, he thought.

Donna knew there was nothing wrong with a bit fantasy, especially when it involved your favourite actor. It was just what the Doctor ordered.

.

.


	3. Evening Embers

**Warning:** Contains utter fluff, no plot whatsoever, and some undisguised references to sexual desire.

**Summary:** Set in a fluffy AU where the Doctor and Donna are a couple, this is a sort of sequel to Morning Glory.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either of the characters in this story, I'm afraid the BBC has that privilege.

**A/N:** This is dedicated to my hubby, on his birthday, for inspiring this fic, letting me practise my one-liners, and giving me so much ammunition!

* * *

**Evening Embers**

.

The Doctor turned over in bed and snuggled into Donna. "You're doing it again!" he exclaimed exasperatedly into the darkness.

"What? What am I doing?" Donna sleepily replied.

"Stop it! You're exuding sexiness!" he huffed.

"How exactly am I exuding sexiness then?" she asked, quite reasonably in the circumstances.

He squeezed her upper body, "I dunno…"

"Sorry about that. I'll stop exuding in 5… 4… 3…," she puffed out her chest, causing him to chuckle, "2… 1!"

"It's this that's not helping," he swept his fingers across the top of her nightie. "You're too scantily clad."

"It's called 'being in bed', Timeboy! You're not supposed to wear much!" she grabbed the tips of his fingers to halt their progress.

"I think you should wear something thicker instead. Something like a burka…," he mused, "with a grill."

"A grill? Ooh! I could do a barbecue!" she laughed.

"That's the trouble with you. You think you're funny, but only you are laughing at your jokes," the Doctor pouted sulkily.

"Yeah, 'cos your jokes are _so_ comical! Like 'excuse my friend, she's from Barcelona' is funny," Donna rolled her eyes, knowing he'd be aware of it rather than see it.

"You don't appreciate me! My jokes are on a higher plain," he insisted.

"That's only because you are taller than me," she giggled.

"Go to sleep!" he lamely replied.

There was a loud clatter as the book Donna had been reading suddenly toppled from the bedside cabinet onto the floor.

"How did you do that without touching it?" the Doctor asked, jumping awake.

"It takes years of practise being this type of klutz. What can I say?" sarcasm almost dripped from her. She pummelled her pillow to get more comfortable.

"Are you from 'Heroes'? Is that your superpower?" he pondered.

"Yeah," she snickered. "Just call me Supertemp; or Superklutz. I'm in the phonebook under S somewhere."

"How about Supersexy?" he squeezed her again.

"You know what? I could get to like you! Quite a lot in fact!" she turned her head to kiss him lightly.

"I have my admirers," he admitted.

They snuggled together some more, and drifted off to sleep.

.


	4. And Then The World Went Away

**Summary:** A brief moment together, post any JE or EoT Fix-it of your choosing. This is a response to Travellers' Tales Prompt #8 – 'lie' at doctor_donna

**Disclaimer:** If they appear wrapped up for my birthday I'll claim them as mine, until then they belong to the BBC.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - And Then The World Went Away**

.

It really was heavenly lying within his embrace. "Do you ever think about that time?" she whispered, daring to voice the question that had been plaguing her thoughts.

"When you were…?" he halted, filling in the gap by caressing her face.

"Yes. Do you?" she persisted softly.

"Sometimes. When you are fast asleep and I feel lonely, I think about what..." his voice broke, unable to continue coherently.

She kissed him tenderly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't matter." His lie obvious to both of them.

"Why?" she needed to know.

He hugged her close, "Because you are here now, and that's all that matters."

.

.


	5. Mistaken Identity

**Summary:** The Doctor gets things muddled up sometimes.

**Disclaimer:** Squeakity squeak squeakum squeak. [I'm learning squirrel btw]

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Mistaken Identity**

.

"I don't understand how I could have mistaken your cousin for his sister, I really can't," admitted the Doctor as he snuggled down under the bed clothes.

Donna turned to switch off the bedside light, "You can be really dim at times; did you know that?"

"Oi! Cheek!" the Doctor protested. He made himself comfortable, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling into Donna's warmth.

"I think you'll find that's not a cheek; it's a breast," Donna pointed out to him sleepily.

He gave her a fond squeeze, "It'll do for now."

He kissed her proper cheek, and they drifted off into sleep.

.

.


	6. Swinging Time

**Summary:** A fluffy moment inside yet another cell.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, right! How many more times…!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Swinging Time**

.

Donna was nestled up against the Doctor as she woke from a brief sleep.

"Are we still here? I was hoping it had been a bad dream." She sleepily eyed him and snuggled back into his warm embrace.

"'Fraid so," he confirmed. "Here on the wonderful planet Erascon."

Donna lifted her head and surveyed the cell they were sat in. It had all the usual: a dismally painted door, a flipping big lock, depressing walls, a table pretending to be a bed, a window only a mouse could climb up to and crawl out of, and a toilet pan of some sort that normally wouldn't be seen outside of a Northern France motorway stop-off! All those little thoughtful things that impressed Donna so much. Yeah!

"With it's equally wonderful hospitality suite. You really must give me the address of the person responsible so that I can send them a 'Thank you' note," Donna sarcastically told him.

The Doctor chuckled, and gave her a squeeze, "I've been in worse."

"I'm sure you have!" she agreed. "You'd think you would have worked out how to order ahead when we visit places."

"Where's the fun in that!" he mildly protested. He lifted one hand and gently stroked her cheek, "I wasn't the one that did anything wrong this time, was I?"

"Okay, I was the one that…," she gave him a giggle, "…was very naughty this time!"

"I'll say you were!" he reached down the few centimetres between them to press his lips against hers. "You were the one that jumped me in public," he murmured next to her mouth.

"You what?" she snorted. "I think you slightly misread that!" she drew back and did a pretend glare. "For your information I kissed you, and I might have swung my hand closer to your bum than I should have done."

"Swung?" he looked at her incredulously. "Since when did swinging your hand also mean making contact in that way?"

"Now you're making it sound wrong, when all I did was… maybe… squeeze you… just a bit," she laughed, feeling she might be losing this argument.

"Squeeze? Are you sure you want to stick with that word?" he teased, now that he smelt 'blood'.

"All right! I didn't just squeeze; I added in a fondle," she admitted reluctantly.

"You certainly did!" he grinned broad and smugly at her.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" she quizzed him, lifting herself to try and get a height advantage.

"Oh no! in fact I enjoyed it enormously; enough to let you do it again," he gave her a little eyebrow waggle.

"What else do you want me to do again, so that I know what to add to the list?" she wiggled her nose at him.

"Hmm…," he drew her lips closer to him again. "What would you say to a skimpy nightdress?"

"Er… Hello skimpy nightdress?" she mused.

The Doctor roared with laughter. When he calmed down he began to place small delicate kisses from her ear to her mouth. "You are the most brilliant, gorgeous, sexy,…"

The cell door clanged open, and a Erasconian guard barked at them, "Time to go!"

"Typical! Just when I was starting to enjoy myself!" Donna tutted for the Doctor to hear.

They shared a brief kiss, got up, and left the cell holding hands.

.


	7. Sexy In Pink

**Disclaimer:** I've tried adding these characters to my Christmas wish list; but I didn't get them.

**A/N:** Alan Carr is famous in the UK as a comedian, TV presenter, for having a DVD called "Alan Carr: Tooth Fairy Live", and a few other things.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Sexy In Pink**

.

The Doctor turned in their bed and snuggled into Donna's half-sleeping body.

"You're doing it again," he grumbled.

"Doing what?" Donna softly asked.

"Oozing sexiness," he stated.

"Sorry about that. Is that sexiness only as far as you are concerned, or does anyone else experience it?"

"Erm… it's like an aura," he tried to explain.

"An aura?" she laughed. "Can everybody see this aura?"

"No. Just me," he answered.

"What does this aura look like then?" she asked sceptically.

"Pink!" He thought again, "Definitely pink."

Donna had a fit of the giggles. "That must look hideous against the colour of my hair!"

The Doctor fondly ran his hand down her hair, paying attention to a favourite curl. "Nothing is wrong when it's next to your ginger locks," he defended it.

"But pink is such a wrong colour for me," insisted Donna.

"Fairies are pink…," he pondered.

"Is that as in 'Alan Carr' fairy, or..," she began to ask.

"A car ferry?" he quizzed, causing Donna and him to double up with mirth.

"Are you deliberately keeping me awake?" she asked him as they cuddled.

"No, but I can think of something that'll help send you to sleep," the Doctor grinned.

"You can? Why doesn't that surprise me?" she ran her finger along his jawline and across his lips.

He kissed her fingertip. "Did my aura give me away?" he took the opportunity to capture her mouth.

Donna had no reply to that; not for a while anyway.

.

.


	8. Just A Who

**Summary:** The Doctor and Donna are a couple idly chatting.  
**Disclaimer:** Yet again I didn't get them for Christmas! Is someone trying to tell me something?

**A/N:** Re-watching EoT just now made my muse very insistent that I write this. So Happy New Year!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Just A Who And Not A What**

.

The Doctor came out of their en suite, drying his hair, and noticed the very crumpled condition of their bed.

"Have you been in here with someone making a mess again?" he called out to Donna.

She emerged semi clothed, and she idly considered the bed and its unkempt condition. "Yeah, but I've no idea who he was. He was very entertaining though."

"Was he?" the Doctor paused for thought. "It wasn't that actor bloke you like again, was it? What's his name?... Johnny something or other?"

"Johnny Depp?" Donna offered, knowing full well that his memory wasn't that bad!

"That's the fella! What were you doing with him this time?" he quizzed, offhandly.

"Oh, you know how it is," she waved her hand about nonchalantly. "The blighter won't leave me alone!"

"Or you won't leave_ him _alone!" he chuckled.

"There is that fact too!" she laughed. "Some people just can't help being irresistible."

He came up behind her to pull her into his embrace, and felt compelled to kiss her neck. "That's very true. But next time... Don't forget to make the bed afterwards!"

She swivelled and playfully swatted him on the bottom, before dancing away from him.

"Ah, but I have to leave some evidence he exists or you'll get complacent!" she giggled.

"Never!" he laughed, and followed her; wherever she felt inclined to lead him.

.

.


	9. Not A MacLeod In The Sky

**Summary:** The Doctor and Donna are a couple idly chatting, amongst other stuff.

**Disclaimer:** It would be a dream come true to own these two; but I have their calendars now!

**A/N:** Written, quite quickly, after a migraine-induced sleep in order to wish Margot Gentry a very Happy Birthday! Hopefully you'll recognise where I got the idea for this. ;D

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Not A MacLeod In The Sky**

.

"So, you want to play dress-up, do you?" he squeezed her closer to him. "What bit of role play did you want then?"

"I was thinking...," she leant over the edge of their bed and produced a brown paper bag, "...of this!" She dumped the bag into his lap and eyed him expectantly.

He opened the bag with extreme caution. He visible started when he peeped inside. "What the hell is that? You want me to wear a dead ferret?" he gawped at her in disgust.

"Dead ferret?" she grabbed the bag and peered inside too. She smirked at him, "That's not a dead ferret, you idiot! Take it out!" She handed the bag back to him.

Reluctantly, he extracted the object from the bag and gingerly held it up for careful examination. "Is that a wig? Are you serious? You want me to wear a wig?" he scrunched his face up in disgust. "Are you trying to say you fancy women now, or do you think I'm a woman?"

She playfully swatted his bare arm, "Neither of those, you dumbo! It's a wig to make you look more like... that bloke off the telly."

"What bloke off the telly?" his jealous irritation coming at her in waves as he spoke. "Who on TARDIS do you have a thing for now?"

She kissed his mouth briefly in consolation, "Only you around here. Don't worry!" She turned her attention back to the wig, "But I thought we could have some fun with you dressed up as that MacLeod fella; you know, the one with the long hair, the tartan, and the five o'clock shadow."

"Oh, him!" unhappy realisation dawned on him. "You think I can pull that one off, do you?" he grinned cheekily at her.

"Worth a try, don't you think?" she grinned back. "And I bet you have a kilt hidden somewhere in that big old wardrobe of yours?"

"I do," he readily agreed. "Might not be the right clan, but I'm sure we can improvise," he gave her a cheeky wink to go with his earlier grin.

She clapped her hands in delight. "This is going to be fun! Can you do the accent too?"

"Which one?" he gave her a puzzled frown. "Scottish or American?"

"American, of course!" she scoffed at him. "Can you?"

He looked unsure. "Erm... Truthfully? No! No I can't, but I can do a good Scottish one if you want me to?"

She playfully huffed, "Oh, go on then; amaze me with your Scottish accent!"

He then broke into the most beautiful Scottish accent she had ever heard, "I will always try to amaze you no matter what I do!" He'd spoken low and enticingly near her ear.

She felt herself swooning, and he hadn't even got the wig on yet! And the saucy tyke knew exactly what affect his words had had on her. She thrust the wig back into his hands, "You'd better go and get ready then, Bonny Prince Charlie, before someone steals you to do voiceover work for life insurance or something!"

"You may mock," he began to climb out of the bed, "but I've had my offers!"

"To be a model at the KitKat factory? Yeah, I can see that one happening!" she giggled loudly.

"Yep, laugh it up, Noble! That would be because I'm long and very yummy! You won't be laughing when I come back and ravish you!" he pouted.

"I should hope not!" she retorted. "I'm not planning on laughing at you at all if things go right"

"That's alright then," he smiled seductively, renewing his accent. "I'll be a few moments, my love, and then I shall return!"

"I look forward to it!" she called out to his retreating form. She laid back against the pillows, "This is turning into our best anniversary so far!" And she quietly hummed to herself.

.

After some minutes he reappeared in the doorway, "Hello there, lassie! Can I interest you in a wee bite?" He gave his best seductive pose as he showed off his lean legs, and flicked his newly acquired locks

She dissolved into delighted laughter. "Come over here, Rabbie, and let me run my fingers through your hair!" she ordered him.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled towards her until he loomed over her. "Ye cannae take me woman until ye say the magic words," he grinned at her through his now-long tresses.

"Ooh! Can't I, Rabbie? Oh dear! My fingers have taken on a life of their own!" she pouted up at him, letting her hand creep up his thigh. "You might have to punish me."

He gulped. "Really?" he squeaked. Coughing to clear his throat, he tried again, "Unhand me woman. My heart belongs to another!"

"It had bloody well better not do!" she exploded at him. "Not if you know what's good for you! You belong to me!" she glared at him.

He cupped her face gently, "Donna, I have no intention of loving someone else. You know this is me messing about, right? I'll never want anyone other than you. Never ever!"

She saw the sincerity in his eyes, and melted yet again; "You prawn!" she reached to drag his lips down onto hers.

He answered her by returning her kiss with fervour; and then showed her with his body how much he loved her... In case she was in any doubt.

.

.


	10. Peeping Out

**Warning:** Do I need to remind you that these fics contain innuendo? No? Good!

**Summary:** The Doctor and Donna are a couple idly chatting, and the Doctor feels that something is calling him.

**Disclaimer:** I wasn't doing anything…just looking, not using…honest!

**A/N:** This was written in response to the Time Travellers' Prompts #31 – immaculate and #32 – project at doctor_donna.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Peeping Out**

**.  
**

The Doctor eyed a point well below her hairline, pulled her body onto his and kissed his way across the top of her cleavage. "Did you know that your breasts have been talking to me all day?" he asked in sultry tones.

"Have they? How clever of them!" she teased.

"Donna! You don't understand!" he gave her a small pout. "Every time I looked at you I could see them peeping out at me, calling me to come and do exactly this."

"I see! Well that explains the suddenly change in your suit," she pondered.

"What do you mean?" he scrunched his face up in confusion. "I haven't changed my suit!"

"Exactly my point when we met again!" she said triumphantly. "No, you prawn. I mean, I know when you are feeling frisky because your suit suddenly looks immaculate."

He drew on a haughty air. "Time Lords do not get 'frisky'," he told her sternly, "and I like to look after myself." He smoothed his hands down himself in emphasis.

She raised her gaze to his cockerel hairstyle, "So I've noticed!" She moved slightly and winced. "You'd better move your latest techno-whatever project out of my way before it embeds itself into my skin!" she griped.

He grinned at her knowingly, "I think you'll find that's a long standing project affecting you there! Would you care to join me in the bedroom so that I can reveal all?"

She smirked back at him, "Well, I can't keep a good Time Lord down, can I? I wouldn't want to spoil the effect on your suit!"

He beamed at her in reply and swept her towards their bedroom.

.

.


	11. Salvage Rights

**Summary:** The Doctor and Donna are a couple idly chatting; dealing with toast crumbs.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, they're still not mine despite all those bedtime prayers.

**A/N:** This was inspired by having toasted hot cross buns in bed for breakfast, in case you were wondering.

* * *

**Salvage Rights **

.

Donna tucked into her morning treat of toast and marmalade with relish. "What did I do to deserve this, Spaceman?" she asked between bites. "I could get used to breakfast in bed."

"Well, I think you need to be reminded once in a while how much I appreciate you being here," the Doctor explained, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Really?" Donna quirked a sceptical eyebrow at him. "Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?"

He bounced down onto the bed next to her. "I've no idea! I have no ulterior motive, I assure you," he replied.

"Oh yeah, and I'm the Queen Mother!" Donna laughed.

She laughed even more when he responded with a "How wonderful to meet you, your majesty!" and placed a big smacker on her lips.

"Are you sure you would have greeted her in that way?" she giggled.

"Erm... No, probably not, now you come to mention it; unless it was you in disguise," he smiled back at her.

His eyes followed her movement to brush toast crumbs off the front of her, especially when she pulled forward her nightdress to dismiss them from her cleavage. "Ooh! Crumb salvage! Let me help with that!" he cried out with delight; and began to sweep away the crumbs that were there, and several crumbs that weren't. "Can't have these naughty blighters messing up the place, can we?" he asked with glee.

"How many crumbs are down there exactly?" Donna asked him with fond exasperation as his task took far longer than it should do.

"Quite a few," he assured her. He rubbed his hand over her breasts again, "And I need to make sure everything is as it should be."

"What's the verdict, Doctor? Will I live?" she mischievously asked.

Learning over to capture her mouth, he insisted, "As long as you stay here with me, it's guaranteed."

"Forever in the bedroom?" she asked in surprise.

"Forever by my side," he confirmed.

So she offered him salvage rights for ever more.

.


	12. Liquorice Or Lickerage?

**Summary:** The Doctor and Donna are a couple idly chatting; dealing with toast crumbs and other things. This is a sequel to Salvage Rights.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, they're still not mine despite all those bedtime prayers.

**A/N:** This was inspired by a plot bunny supplied by **flydye**.

* * *

**Liquorice Or Lickerage?**

.

Donna idly stood in the sweet shop and eyed all the goodies on display. The Doctor, on the other hand was acting like a kid on a fieldtrip, and was examining every mortal thing.

In the end she handed him a large paper bag and exclaimed, "Just help yourself! We'll never get out of here otherwise."

"Donna!" he cried in exasperation, "I am _not_ a child!"

"Whose time frame are we talking about here? Because you could be an adolescent for all I know; or a dirty old man," she teased him as a sulky expression settled on his features. "And I mean it; you can fill the bag up."

"I can?" he gleefully asked, and turned his attention back to all the various sweets in their individual containers.

Spotting one particular item, she conversationally told him, "Do you know what I haven't had in years? A sherbet dip! Blimey I used to love them… the way you'd dip the liquorice stick into all that sherbet and then lick it all off with one swoop of your tongue. Mmm, heaven!"

The words 'lick' and 'tongue' had caught his attention, and his imagination was suitably fired. "Did you ever lose any of the sherbet?" he asked as he toyed with the image.

"Oh yes! It would sometimes fall down all over the front of me when I got impatient and tipped the tube up to guzzle it down instead," she smiled in remembrance. "Sometimes I'd make a drink with the sherbet, but it wasn't as good as getting the powder on your tongue, making it fizz." She unconsciously wriggled her bust as she thought about it. "There were times when I tried the lolly version, but it wasn't the same as licking up that stick of liquorice."

"Really?" the Doctor answered faintly as he watched her wriggling. "So you like licking liquorice sticks?"

"Yes! I'd get my tongue and…" she caught his expression then. "Why are you so interested in this? What's come over you?"

He gave her a mischievous grin, "I'm interested in everything about you. You know that."

"I know that you're interested in some bits more than others, but I still don't understand why you are suddenly all agog about my childhood sweet buying habits," she quizzed him and pinned him with a glare. "Look into my eyes!"

"Alright, I'll confess all. I was going to pick you up some sherbet and a Cadbury's Flake," he shrugged at her.

"You were? You are a sweetie!" she crooned at him and rushed forward to place a kiss on his cheek. Once she was standing against him, she whispered into his ear, "Now tell me why you were going to."

He checked to see that the shop assistant wasn't standing too near to overhear him; he whispered back, "I was hoping to extend my salvage rights from toast crumbs to chocolate bits and sherbet powder licking." He gave her an eyebrow waggle to add emphasis.

She laughed with delight at his cheek! "Okay…," he immediately beamed at her, "your rights can be extended." She swept her gaze over the items he had in his bag. "All I need to do now is find something to lick off you."

His look of delighted excitement stayed on his face as she paid for his bag of goodies and as he raced her back home to the TARDIS.

.


	13. Golden Opportunity

**Summary:** the Doctor and Donna are a couple just idly chatting in bed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but sometimes I rent this situation.

**A/N:** This was written in response to the Travellers' Tales prompt #41 – gold at doctor_donna.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Golden Opportunity**

.

"Are you awake?" he whispered into her sleeping ear.

"I am _now_!" she griped through a mumble. "What's the problem?"

"I wanted to know…," he continued to whisper, "…if you were going back to sleep or what?"

She turned over in bed and openly glared at him. "You can talk normally you know, prawn! And why would you wake me up to see if I was going to stay that way? Have you lost the plot?"

He looked sheepish, and fiddled with the bedcovers, "No! I know what I'm doing. It's just that… you're asleep, and I'm not."

"Yes, I had noticed that, thanks!" she huffed. "Come 'ere," she held out her arms to let him sweep in and cuddle her. She kissed his forehead. "Are you still that lonely?"

"Sometimes," was the muffled reply as he snuggled into her neck. He trailed a finger across the neckline of her nightdress. "Donna? Now that you're awake, do you think we could…?" he lifted his eyes to give her the full puppy dog look he had perfected over the years. "But only if you want to."

She chuckled at him. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you weren't planning this all along when you woke me up? Do be serious!"

He kissed her tenderly under her chin. "You love me anyway though, don't you?" His hands were caressing her body through the nightdress, and he was delighted when he gained a wriggling response.

"Would it make any difference if I didn't?" she playfully asked. "If you're going to wake me up like this you'd better make it good."

"Good?" he scrunched his face up in thought and then beamed wildly at her. "I intend to earn a gold medal!"

"I didn't know they had this in the Special Olympics!" she gasped, and they shared a giggle before he proved his worth.

.


	14. A Sniff And A Snuffle

**Summary:** In a fluffy AU Donna is restless and an anxious new mum.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here beyond the bundle I've given them.

**A/N:** I desperately needed to write a short comfort fic, and this came out.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - A Sniff And A Snuffle**

.

So tiny; so insignificant! That was how he looked as he lay there; as docile as a major event in your life can be. His lip trembled, there was a slight snuffle, and then he settled back down to sleep. No doubt dreaming of lights, sounds and sensations to process in his teeny weeny, newly forming brain.

She couldn't stop looking at him; making sure he was still breathing – this precious being who was quickly becoming the focus of her universe.

"Go back to sleep, Donna," the Doctor encouraged her as she sat on the edge of their bed. "I'll see to him if he wakes."

She turned a bleary-eyed look of astonishment on him. "Are you sure? I thought you didn't do domestic!" she teased.

He pulled her into his embrace. "For you I'd be willing to do anything," he vowed, and hugged her tight.

.


	15. Thrice Kissed

**Summary:** the Doctor and Donna are a couple just idly chatting…and other things.

**Disclaimer:** Oh to own them and let them do this sort of thing!

**A/N:** This was written for the Travellers' Tales prompt #42 – 'innocent' at doctor_donna. I was inspired by a certain fic by **tardis-mole** that I originally read over on Teaspoon but can now be found on here..

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Thrice Kissed**

.

The Doctor was laid out on the bed; totally out cold and showing acres of bare body. He was sprawled half face down, his slack jaw wide open as he breathed in and out. His eyelids fluttered momentarily as he entered REM sleep; no doubt dreaming of some bizarre machine or other.

Seeing him lying there like that was too tempting. Far too tempting for Donna. She crept into the room from the confines of the en suite bathroom, and considered her prey. Should she stroke, lick or tickle him? Decisions decisions!

She climbed into the bed behind him, and took a deep breath next to his skin. Whatever he did he always smelt divine. How did he do that? Most men would smell of sweat and general body odour; but fortunately he never did. She sniffed at him again, taking in the heady mixture that spurred her on. Bringing her naked body up behind his, she leant forward just a tad and placed tiny kisses between his shoulder blades.

The effect was instantaneous! He sprang into life; turning to capture her lips in a deep and meaningful kiss. "Did you wake me up deliberately?" he asked with a happy lecherous grin.

"Who? Me?" she asked in return, using her best innocent face. "No, I'd never do that."

He didn't seem to care as he swallowed and smothered her lie, her love and her groans of ecstasy. Some things just weren't worth arguing about!

.


	16. Baby Wobble

**A/N: **This sort of follows on from chapter 15.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Baby Wobble**

.

Not again! Every time they got close to each other the boy would scream out, ruining the carefully honed atmosphere the Doctor had procured. He wanted to bite his lip in annoyance.

"Calm down, my love. I'll just go and see to him and all will be well again. We can continue just as you want to," Donna tried to soothe him.

"No, it's ruined now," he complained. "You'll go off, start feeding him and perhaps change him afterwards. Then he will want to cuddle you until he goes back to sleep."

"Is that wrong? Come on… listen to yourself!" she protested. "You're jealous of an innocent child. This isn't like you."

"I know… Sorry; but I miss being 'us'," he pointed between them, "instead of 'us'." He swivelled his finger to encompass their son.

"Get used to it!" She kissed the tip of his nose. "He isn't going away soon, and I certainly won't let him. I worked too hard to produce him."

"That you did," he agreed readily. "But that doesn't mean your mother won't want to make the most of her grandmother position, does it?" he asked hopefully.

She swatted his arm. "You know I'm saving her for universe-saving emergencies, of which there _will_ be plenty so don't kid yourself in that regard."

"You do realise that if I'm not happy or suitably rested the universe could suffer quite badly," he mused.

"And if_ I'm_ not then _you_ will suffer the most, Timeboy, so what are you going to risk the most?" she asked pointedly.

He considered the situation for a few milliseconds. "Okay, I'll go put the kettle on, and you go feed him. We'll sort out the rest later."

"Good thinking, Batman," she replied, getting up and heading towards the wailing infant. She turned at the door to say, "It won't be like this forever, you know. Not very long in the grand scheme of things."

"I know. But I worry you'll get out of the habit of loving me," he admitted in a small, vulnerable voice.

She couldn't resist returning to kiss his cheek. "As if I'd _ever_ do that! You make me too happy."

"I do?" He beamed a broad grin at her.

"More than you'll ever know. Now stop distracting me because your son is demanding my attention," she told him fondly. "I'll get the idea you don't want another one."

"I do! But I think we need to practise first… lots and lots… you know, get it right before…," he stumbled.

"Yeah, I know!" She kissed his cheek again and left to deal with child number one.

.


End file.
